The Last Angel
by eltigre221
Summary: Angels were extinct creatures, until the last one appeared in Amity Park, nearly 200 years after the race died out. With this new Angel out there, many threats will come about, as will friends. Can the angel survive or will he die? D/CW AU ON HIATUS
1. Prelude

**Hello, here's another Danny/Clockwork slash fic, only this one is a bit more interesting, well in my opinion anyways, well hope you all like it :D enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prelude**

**The Angel of Amity Park**

* * *

Angels are one of the rarest creatures ever known to mankind, they've always lived among humans for years, but the young race never knew about them, lest they were mated to one of said angels. However, it wasn't always a human whom was mated to an angel, at times; it would be a creature of another form that would steal an angel's heart.

When this would happen, said angels, would be given abilities to protect them and their mates, if the need should arise. The abilities, would range from one angel to another, some were given powers that neither mortal man nor woman would ever be able to handle. One ability, would be the enhancements of all five natural sense, another is strength to use against those who strike them first, speed faster than anything the world would ever see, and in some rare cases, the abilities of ghosts themselves.

Though no angel has ever had such an ability, none of them know if it is even possible, until they met Chiharu Fenton, she had all five abilities, and it was said, that long ago, before she settled down in a small town called Amity Park, she was raped, by a man who wanted nothing more than power, and thought he could get an offspring from her that would be very powerful, how little did he know.

Chiharu did give birth to a son, that man's son, however, the child didn't have any power, but that didn't mean his mother didn't love him. She loved him greatly, but her mate didn't want anything to do with him, so come the boy's 14th birthday, his step-father disowned him, and left him to make his own family.

Yet what no one knew, was that after that day, when the boy went off and made his own family in time, was that the angel gene was just dormant in not only him, but in his descendants as well. Even the children, Chiharu had after her first born son, had the correct traits to be an angel, all of them had the gene dormant within them, and the only way for it to come out, was for one of them to be shocked with enough electricity to nearly kill them, or to be in a near death experience of some kind.

Normally any angel that has a child would end up having an angel child, but after what had happened to Chiharu, the Angel race was dying off, why no one knows, other than Time's Master and he wasn't even allowed to stop it, after all, along the timeline, there would be one last Angel in existence, and he will only come to be, when his family reunites after many years, and the Angel gene finally reawakens in him, the gene will reawaken within the Angel of Amity Park.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you all liked it, and that's all I have to say other than please review :D**

* * *

**EDIT! i'm sorry to everyone, I misspelled 'Angel' and made it 'Angle' by mistake, thank you to those who reviewed and caught my mistake, thanks a bunch :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's another chapter everyone, hope you all like it, and enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Angel Lives**

* * *

Ever since the last angel's death 200 years ago, humans only seem to think of the creatures as legends, myths, fairy tales, etc. However, to the ghosts of the Ghost Zone, they swore upon their own immortal lives, that if ever there was one final angel to come back into the world, they would protect him or her with everything they have. Even the Ghost King Pariah Dark swore to this oath. If ever there was only one Angel left in existence, then they would protect him or her.

Years later, after the oath was made, and the last angel died, many new ghosts still took the oath, after hearing some of the amazing stories about the magnificent angels. It didn't surprise any of the elder ghosts, but they wondered if there was ever hope for the angel race to come back into existence once more. They tried not to give up hope, but sadly some did, all but Clockwork, he knew someday soon the last angel will live, and revive his race. With who, not even the Master of Time knew that, but it would appear once the time came.

And the time of the Angel's rebirth begins, today, the day the Fenton family starts up their home made Fenton ghost portal. It was almost operational, everything was ready to go, as Jack and Madeline Fenton were about to turn on the portal, with their son and daughter watching them in slight awe.

Jack and Maddie were about to turn it on, and when they did, there was a loud whirling noise that came from inside the machine, a spark came into existence, and then it died out. It was saddening for both parents that all their hard work meant nothing, and Jasmine Fenton just said she told them so and went upstairs where her parents followed her, leaving young fourteen year old Daniel Fenton in the lab of his parents, staring at the portal with open curiosity.

Danny didn't know why, but for some odd reason, the portal was calling out to him. Danny didn't know how or why, but the strange hole in the wall was almost speaking to him. He was about to put on a HAZMAT suit and go inside, when something stopped him. He didn't want to put on the stupid looking garment, he wanted to wear something else, cooler almost, well in a sense.

Walking up to his room for a moment, and grabbing his Halloween costume from last year, which was basically a black cloak, white shirt, with matching pants, and white combat boots, also for some reason Danny grabbed a black mask with five white marks on them, and white fingerless gloves. Danny had only worn this because he thought it looked good, that and it was something Sam Manson, one of his two best friends, had picked out for him, and he didn't want to make her upset.

Either way, as Danny took the outfit downstairs, he got ready to put it on over the horribly white HAZMAT suit. Well after he changed the face of his father on it, to a symbol Tucker Foley, Danny's second best friend, and a techno-geek carnivore, made for him to liven up his costume from last year. Danny placed the black symbol on his HAZMAT suit, and put it on first. Then moving over to his costume, Danny didn't know why, but he wanted both on when he went into the portal. Still once he was dressed, Danny walked over and into the portal, and once inside, Danny felt his hand along the metal wall of the portal.

He simply walked in only a few feet, before something happened, Danny felt a button on the side of the portal, and not even thinking about it, he pushed the little on button on the inside of the portal, and it whirled to life once more. Only this time, it went on completely, with young Daniel James Fenton still inside of it.

Danny screamed in pain, once the volts of electricity started to course through his veins. It felt as if he was being burned alive in a fire, and at the same time being frozen to death in icy tundra. Then as soon as the pain began, it ended, as if someone had hit the off button, and everything stopped. Danny didn't understand the feeling, but what he did know, was that he was outside of the portal, and that it was still on.

Danny knew what happened, but what happened to him because of what he had done. Taking a breath before looking down at his person, Danny noticed that his once black cloak turned snowy white, and everything he was wearing that was one black or white was now the inverted form of the original color. Black was white, and white was black, but for some reason, Danny's once white, now black shirt, had words written on them now. His shirt said "TIME IS ON MY SIDE," Whatever that meant.

Danny didn't understand what was going on, but he took off his costume, to look at the HAZMAT suit and then at his reflection in the mirror that was in the lab. Danny noticed that he had slightly tan skin now, his eyes turned into a bright shade of icy blue, from the cool baby blue they were before, and his once black raven locks of hair changed to bright snowy white hair.

Taking a deep breath, Danny relaxed his racing heartbeat, and watched as from his middle; two blue-ish white rings came forth from around his waist, and went in two different directions, one north, and the other south. Danny noticed that he was back in his regular clothes and back to normal. He would have done something else, but something inside of the fourteen year old told him to grab the costume, and put it on once he was upstairs in the Ops-Center once it was dark outside. Which it was surprisingly enough, Danny didn't think he'd spent _that_ much time in the basement/lab, but apparently he did.

Sighing to himself, Danny went up to the Ops-Center, and took off his regular clothes, and put on his old costume, but for some reason he knew that once he got back, he'd need to put on the older clothes once more. Shaking his head, Danny was once more dressed, the mask pulled up and over his face. Going up onto the roof of the building, the fourteen year old recently turned halfa, walked over to the edge of the roof, and simply looked out around him.

He stood like that for a few minutes, before taking the last step and falling over the edge of the building, with nothing to save him on the ground. Danny didn't notice; all he did was feel the air pushing past him, as he fell, and soon enough something ripped from his back, through both the shirt and cloak. Danny didn't know what it was, but soon enough he started to concentrate on flying, and he did. Danny soon realized that he was flying because, as he looked over his shoulder, he saw a pair of bright white wings coming out of his back.

To any normal person this would have shocked them silly, in a sense, but it didn't for Danny. Instead, he was calm, as if having white wings coming from his back was completely normal. The fourteen years old didn't know why it felt normal, but it did, just like being a half ghost felt normal to him. Sighing mentally, Danny didn't question it, and just decided to fly around town for the evening, enjoying the peace and quiet the night brought with it.

Unknowingly to the young angel, he was being watched by a small pudgy man wearing blue overalls, a white shirt, and had blue skin. He was a ghost, one who had taken the oath to protect angels, just as the other ghosts had. However, in that moment of time when he saw the angel flying overhead, he was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was an angel, and after so many years of not seeing one, he was just shell shocked.

It took a few moments for him to compose himself, before running back to the nearest ghost portal, running to tell everyone what he had seen. For this ghost had seen the Last Angel, the one to revive the race of angels, and to bring back a sense of peace for all the ghosts. After all, angels were practically best friends to any and all supernatural creatures, if one needed a home for a short while they'd ask an angel, and they'd respond happily with open arms. Especially if they were in trouble, today was the day every ghost felt hope once more in their lives, feeling happiness, and also fear, for this new angel sounded young, and he or she would need help to be safe from those who want the angels gone still.

Today was the day of many beginnings, it began the day Danny Fenton would be a hero and an angel, and the day all the ghosts swore once more to protect this Last Angel now and forever.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope the chapter was good everyone, oh and I don't own Danny Phantom it belongs to Butch Hartman, not me, and until the next chapter, later :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, been a while for this fic, sorry, but I've skipped a lot of details, but I hope this is good. Well enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunt**

* * *

It has been five months since Daniel James Fenton gained his ghost powers and also his abilities as an angel. Since Danny told his friends about his ghost powers, he didn't want to tell them about his wings. For some reason he just knew it wouldn't end well if someone found out about his ability to change into an angel. It felt wrong for a human to know of his existence. So the angel stayed in solitude, staying hidden in the shadows so no human would know of him. However, when he went to the ghost zone, he made quite a few friends with his enemies in his other life.

It ranged from the Box Ghost, to Walker of all ghosts. The feeling of having people looking out for the young angel felt nice. Especially, since some hunters have begun passing through Amity Park. Danny Phantom can't deal with them, but the angel was fast enough to get away from almost all the hunters, except one who always comes close to catching the young one. He doesn't know the man, but Daniel knows that he must run from this man and hope that he never knows of his human disguise. After all if his human form was found out, then the boy would never be safe again.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

* * *

Danny was in his angel form, flying relaxingly over Amity Park, he had just recently defeated Penelope Spectra, and he felt so alive now that she wasn't making him miserable anymore. However, the young angel kept his senses open in case that hunter came back to attack him. Danny smiled at the feeling of freedom he felt by being in the air, it was amazing, and there was nothing else he could compare to this feeling of freedom.

Danny was so drunk on this feeling, that he didn't notice the hunter coming in and begin the hunt once more.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

In a shadowed alley, a dark figure spoke in a deadly voice, "Soon little angel, I will have my vengeance, and soon, you will die and become a perfect trophy in my home." Said the figure of the hunter who soon disappeared into the shadows, ready to begin his hunt once more, and also ready to destroy the creature he had sought after for many moons.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

The next day, Danny was at school, ready for another boring eight hours, and the few that would be destroyed by him having to save people from those who want to protect his other half, ironically enough. But he never let that get to him, and today, he was fighting against a ghost dog, which was very cute.

Well he would have fought, if the ghost puppy wasn't dragging him all over town looking for something. Danny smiled, at the creature's antics, it was very cute, but he had a bad feeling something was going to happen very soon. Sighing, Danny had a bad feeling he'd have to use his special strength to get him and the dog out of there and to not cause trouble.

Well he would have, hadn't Cujo, as he thought of the dog's name, it almost seemed to fit the ghost puppy, ran into the Axion laboratory, and went intangible to get away from the weapons attacking them. Thus ended up destroying the lab, and trapping every human in the room within a large net, well at least Danny didn't have to worry about anyone trying to attack him, well for now anyways.

As he and the dog left, Danny just threw an ecto energy ball for the ghost puppy to fetch, and had a feeling that he'd be dealing with the puppy once more tonight.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

Later that night, Danny was flying over the town as Angel and he was greatly enjoying the freedom of his wings. Smiling without a care in the world, he never noticed that the Hunter was taking aim on the relaxed angel, but Danny never needed to know, because the puppy ghost from earlier attacked the hunter, and chased him away from the winged creature.

Angel would never know of the puppy's courageous act, but that didn't bother the ghost, all that mattered, was protecting Angel, and keeping the hunter away.

* * *

**Well that's it, if anyone has any ideas for me, then please tell me, I'm running out of them for this fic, and also, if anyone has any ideas for how the hunter will look, tell me what you want, since I don't feel like making up his description. Well that's all, please review, and till a new chapter, later :D**


End file.
